The primary goal of this study is to compare the initial treatment with pramipexole and initial treatment with carbidopa-levbodopa in early, symptomatic PD with regard to the development of dopaminergic motor complications. Dopaminergic motor complications are defined as: "wearing- off", "on-off effects", and "dyskinesias".